Stay
by 4catwoman23
Summary: An intense moment between our ladies.


**After being MIA for the last year, my muse swung by and left this ditty for me. However, she vanished again before it was completed. That said, this started as one thing and ended as quite another. Had my muse stayed instead of scampering off, it may have ended very differently.**

**It's unedited as that's the way I roll.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my ideas.**

"Miss Swan, what makes you think I wouldn't know how to fuck a woman?" She growls low into her ear.

"N-huh." is the unintelligible response.

"You should know better than to challenge me, my dear," she corkscrews her fingers on the way back in. "I am a perfectionist after all."

Blonde knees tremble as Regina puts her hips behind her hand, thrusting just a little deeper. Emma's fingers tighten on the lapels of Regina's blazer, pulling their chests closer together.

"Nothing to say, Miss Swan?" Moist air from the Mayor's breath caresses an ear.

The blonde's tongue peeks out as a breathy sigh falls from parted lips. "Re-gina. You know…" Thrust. "uh-" Thrust.

Her train of thought derailed, Emma's head falls back against the wall with a slight thunking noise. Regina's teeth clamp down on her earlobe and her fingers curl ever so slightly as she withdraws from Emma. Wet fingers slide up to a distended clitoris, circling it gently.

"What was that?" Queries an amused voice, fingers never pausing.

Green eyes open to meet brown and Regina is gratified to see how blown Emma's pupils are. Returning her fingers to Emma's opening, she pauses a moment, "If I had known all I had to do to shut you up was fuck you, then we might have avoided many of our issues." Plunging her fingers back in, she thrusts at a measured pace. A pace just shy of hard enough, one that's not quite deep enough, one that's just not... enough.

"You see, Emma, I'm no angel. I've had many men and women in my bed. I like pretty things. I like to surround myself with only the best." Adding a third finger, she slows her pace even more. Her hand is nearly stilled as she watches the blonde swallow, hard.

Leaning forward, Regina presses the heel of her hand against Emma's clit and flexes her fingers. The pulsing sensation causes a groan to fall from parted lips.

Bringing her lips to the shell of Emma's ear, she drops her voice an octave, nearly whispering, "The things I've done to lovers, Em-ma," drawling out the woman's name she increases her pace, her thrusts deepening. "the way they mewled, crying in their desperation to be filled. Their bodies, wet. Open." She's pounding hard into Emma now, hips again behind her hand. "The salt of their skin, the tang of their arousal."

Emma is making small sounds deep in the back of her throat. Her eyes slipping closed once again as the Mayor presses tightly to her body. The feel of fingers inside her, the low and sultry voice in her ear, and the visuals caused by Regina's words are causing her to race closer to release.

"Never allowed to come until given permission. Tell me Miss Swan, how long can you hold out?" Pulling back she studies the women in front of her. A blush high on her cheekbones, perspiration on her brow with fine tendrils of hair stuck to her face, and eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Dropping her lips to the exposed neck, she bites down lightly and swirls her tongue on the pale skin.

"Oh, god." The blonde raises a leg and wraps it around the Mayor's hip. Hands circle behind the brunettes head, tugging her head closer to her neck.

Dragging her mouth up to the woman's ear again Regina says, "I can feel how close you are and I'm not going to make you wait, come for me."

When Emma does it's with a hoarse cry as she digs her heel into Regina's back. After a long moment she drops her leg back to the ground as her knees turn to jelly. Sagging against the Mayor she draws in a few lungfuls of air.

Regina gently eases out of the woman and brings her hand up to her face. Inhaling deeply, she breaths in the other woman's scent as she focuses on exactly how she smells. Slipping her fingers into her mouth she sucks lightly, tasting Emma's essence.

She feels Emma pull away slightly as she straightens up.

"Fuck, that's hot."

Regina merely smirks as she removes her fingers from her mouth. Her dark eyes watching as Emma straightens her clothing. Shaky hands run though blonde tresses as she brushes it back from her face. A self satisfied grin paints the Mayor's face as she turns around and walks back to her desk.

"Show yourself out, Miss Swan."

Emma's brows furrow at these clipped words. She takes a step in Regina's direction, "But…"

"The door is that way, Miss Swan. Do close it after yourself."

"Right." The blonde sighs. Moving toward the door, she opens it and walks through. After closing it softly behind her, she pauses and takes a deep breath before heading toward the exit.

As the door snicks shut, Regina's shoulders sag. No one ever fights to stay, she shouldn't have thought Emma would be any different.


End file.
